Sturmnacht
by Tirithon
Summary: Rukato, German, light Fluff, Ruki's POV


**Sturmnacht**

Sieh - es ist die Knospe aufgebrochen.  
Was die Sonne nicht vermocht in langen Wochen,  
hat ein einz'ger Sturm getan.

_**(Selma Meerbaum-Eisinger)**_

Der Herbst hatte unverkennbar begonnen. Gelbe und braune Blätter klammerten sich an dürre Äste und wurden erbarmungslos vom kalten Wind fortgerissen, nur um in einem letzten Tanz zur Musik der größten Stadt der Welt, durch die kühle Luft zu wirbeln. Herbst in Tokio, ein Jahr ging zur Neige und die Bevölkerung bemerkte davon noch nichts.

Einige Zeit war seit dem Sommer vergangen und obwohl die Ereignisse einen Großteil der Bevölkerung Japans in Atem gehalten hatten, war der Angriff einer riesigen, rosa Masse, genannt D-Reaper fast in Vergessenheit geraten und nur mehr eine kleine Gedenkplatte an einem der Hochhäuser in Shinjuku erinnerte an die Heldentaten einiger mutiger Kinder, die, zusammen mit ihren Digimon, den Kampf gegen das bösartige Programm aufgenommen hatten. „Unseren Rettern" stand auf der übertrieben schlichten Tafel aus Bronze. An die Namen der Retter erinnerte sich aber kaum noch jemand.

Ruki Makino streunte allein durch die Straßen Shinjukus, wohl wissend, dass Renamon bei Gefahr sofort herbeikommen würde, nur für den Fall, dass doch noch ein wildes Digimon auftauchen sollte. So kindisch und naiv sich Ruki auch dabei vorkam, immer noch von einem solchen Fall auszugehen, so konnte sie doch nichts dagegen tun, das Leben als Tamer hatte sie geprägt und nun, da Friede eingekehrt war langweilte sie sich häufig. Zwar traf sie regelmäßig die Anderen, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit stark nachgelassen hatte, zumal Ryo nicht zu den Treffen erschien, da er noch immer in Fukuoka lebte und mehr als tausend Kilometer eben kein Katzensprung waren.

Auch Rukis Mutter war enervierend. Zwar hatte sich Rumiko in der Zeit nach dem Kampf gegen den Reaper sichtlich gebessert, war dann jedoch schon bald der alten Gewohnheit verfallen und versuchte nun, Ruki in Kleider zu stopfen oder zu Fotoaufnahmen zu überreden. Deshalb stritten Rumiko und Ruki oft und auch Seiko verlor gelegentlich die Beherrschung, wenn Rukis Mutter zu sehr übertrieb. Seiko aus der Ruhe zu bringen war selbst für Rumiko eine erstaunliche Leistung. Heute jedoch würde Ruki ihre Ruhe haben, wenn sie nach Hause käme, Rumiko hatte einen Termin in Kioto und würde erst in drei Tagen zurückkommen und Seiko traf sich über das Wochenende mit ihrem Internetkaffeekränzchen, einer Runde ältere Damen aus Tokio und der näheren Umgebung, die sich in einem Chatraum kennen gelernt hatten und sich regelmäßig trafen. Ruki fand dies lächerlich, als ob es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gäbe, Menschen zu treffen. Als ob es überhaupt nötig wäre, Menschen zu treffen. So lange sie Renamon bei sich hatte, war alles erträglich.

Als Ruki sich umsah bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in der Nähe des Parks befand. Sie musste wohl unbewusst in diese Richtung gelaufen sein. Wie viel hatte sie hier erlebt? Obgleich sie es nicht gerne zugab, vor allem nicht gegenüber Anderen, hatte ihr die Zeit mit Takato und den Tamern gut getan. Ruki war aufgeblüht, doch hatte sich in letzter Zeit der alte Panzer aus Eis um ihr Herz gelegt, der nur ab und an von einem warmen Hauch berührt wurde, wenn sie an den Kampf gegen die Parasimon dachte.

Hinter ihr rief eine Stimme ihren Namen, doch sie konnte nicht einwandfrei identifizieren, wem sie gehörte. Dies lag daran, dass sie Kopfhörer trug. „Hei, Ruki, bist du taub?", fragte die Stimme und Ruki spürte, wie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter klopfte. Das ging zu weit. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell herum, eine gehässige Antwort bereits auf den Lippen und sah in die großen, braunen Augen eines erschöpft wirkenden Jungen mit Fliegerbrille. „Ach Takato du bist das", sagte sie. „Ja", sagte er, „Wen hast du erwartet? Ryo?", entgegnete Takato und schmunzelte. „Takato ich warne dich", sagte Ruki und funkelte ihn böse an, dann grinste sie. „Wie geht es dir?"fragte sie. „Etwas im Stress, meine Eltern wollen ja, dass ich ihnen nach der Schule noch in der Bäckerei helfe und das ist recht anstrengend", antwortete er. „Und dir?" fügte er nach einer peinlichen Pause hinzu.

Ruki antwortete nicht gleich, sondern beschäftigte sich intensiv mit etwas wahnsinnig Interessantem auf Höhe ihrer Schnürsenkel. „Es geht, meine Mutter nervt wie immer. Heut hab ich zum Glück sturmfrei, so richtig ruhig war es zuhause schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete sie und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Warum machte Takato sie so nervös? Wieder trat ein peinliches Schweigen ein und keiner von Beiden wagte es, dem Anderen in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich muss dann weiter", sagte Takato schließlich. Ruki nickte „Bis irgendwann mal"sagte sie noch und schon war Takato losgegangen. „Takato!", rief sie schließlich, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum eigentlich. „Ja?"„Hast du nicht Lust, heute Abend vorbeizukommen? Die Stille im Haus macht mich sonst vielleicht noch irre", sagte sie und hatte daraufhin das Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Etwas Dümmeres war ihr wohl nicht eingefallen. Takato lächelte freundlich und nahm die Einladung an. „Da hast du den Salat, jetzt sieh mal zu, wie du da wieder rauskommst", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihrer Stirn. Ruki seufzte.

Der Tag war quälend langsam vergangen und als die Sonne endlich unterging war Ruki nervös. Zwar hatte sie mit Renamon gesprochen, doch war ihr Digimon keine wirkliche Hilfe, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging und so hoffte sie nur, den Abend mit Takato möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen zu können. „Warum eigentlich?"flüsterte die Stimme wieder, „Du magst ihn doch ganz gerne". „So ein Unsinn", sagte Ruki laut und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie und Takato, das war absurd.

Als es klingelte, hatte Ruki nicht die geringste Eile, die Tür zu öffnen und ließ Takato einige Zeit warten, in der Hoffnung er würde aufgeben und gehen. Dem war nicht so. Beharrlichkeit war eine von Takatos Stärken, eine die Ruki sehr schätzte. Auch dies gestand sie sich ungern ein. „Guten Abend, Ruki", sagte Takato, als sie endlich die Tür geöffnet hatte. „N'Abend", entgegnete sie unfreundlich. „Du trägst das alte Shirt wieder?!"rief Takato erstaunt und deutete auf ihr T-Shirt, das ein zerbrochenes Herz zeigte. „Ja und?"blaffte Ruki, nun darum bemüht, so unfreundlich wie möglich zu sein. „Ach egal, komm rein", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und trat zur Seite.

Den Abend verbrachten Takato und Ruki vor dem Fernseher, sich über einen schlechten, amerikanischen Film lustig machend. Schließlich wurde der Film Takato zu langweilig und er versuchte krampfhaft, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Seine Bemühungen prallten jedoch an Ruki ab. „Ruki, was ist mit dir los?"fragte er schließlich, nun mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die Ruki so nicht kannte. Für einige Sekunden sah sie Takato in die Augen und musste schließlich ihren Blick abwenden. „Nichts, es ist nichts", sagte Ruki. „Du lügst, also fang an zu erzählen, los"sagte Takato in einem gespielt herrischen Ton. Überrascht über sich selbst begann Ruki zu berichten, was sie belastete.

Lange erzählte sie nur und Takato hörte zu, nickte und stimmte ihr gelegentlich zu. Dann redete er seinerseits, erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen seit dem Kampf gegen die Parasimon und erzählte auch von der Angst, die er um Ruki auf dem Dach des Zuges gehabt hatte. So unterhielten sie sich die ganze Nacht hindurch und der Panzer aus Eis um Rukis Herz begann zu schmelzen. Schließlich jedoch übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein, ihren Kopf auf Takatos Beinen gebettet.

Irgendwann wurde sie im Schlaf unruhig und ihre Hand zuckte aufgeregt. Takato nahm ihre zarte Hand in die Seine und strich ihr mit der Anderen über das Gesicht, während draußen der Sturm tobte. Als der Morgen graute war das Unwetter vorbei und Rukis Schlaf ruhiger geworden. Takato war noch immer wach und linste hin und wieder verstohlen auf die Uhr. Schließlich, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen erwachte Ruki. „Guten Morgen", sagte Takato sanft. „Morgen", sagte Ruki, „warst du etwa die ganze Nacht wach?"fragte sie. Takato nickte nur. „Du hattest wohl schlechte Träume?", sprach er. Diesmal nickte Ruki. „Danke, dass du da warst", sagte sie schließlich. „Takato"„Ruki", sagten sie gleichzeitig. „Du zuerst", forderte Takato sie auf und errötete ein wenig. „Takato es tut mir leid, dass ich so unfreundlich war, doch wollte ich mir etwas nicht eingestehen", sagte sie und schwieg wieder. Takato respektierte dies. „Doch heute Nacht und jetzt ist mir klargeworden, dass es mir nicht gut gehen kann, wenn ich mir dies nicht eingestehe und dass es mir nicht gut gehen kann, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass du bei mir bist. Was ich mir nicht eingestehen konnte ist, dass ich dich liebe, Takato, schon seit langer Zeit", sagte sie stockend und studierte sogleich wieder den Fußboden. Takatos Hand hob sanft ihr Kinn an und als Ruki den Blick hob, sah sie, dass Tränen in seinen Augen glänzten. „Ich liebe dich doch auch, du Dummkopf", sagte er lachend. Freudig drückte Ruki ihn an sich und dann, nachdem sie eine Weile in enger Umarmung verblieben waren und den Duft des Anderen eingeatmet hatten küssten sie sich liebevoll im Licht der Morgensonne.

Schließlich stand Ruki auf und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „Wo gehst du hin?"wollte Takato wissen. „Ein anderes Shirt anziehen, das hier ist wohl überholt", antwortete sie lachend.

**Owari**


End file.
